Vinnie Dakota/History
Early History Dakota claims to have become a time traveler in order to prevent a historic event known as the 'Mississipi purchase'; a mission he'd completed successfully. Dakota met Balthazar Cavendish after rudely forcing his way into the driver's seat of the student vehicle Cavendish had been about to use in his test to become a full agent. Instead, Dakota ignored his protests and took them back in time to get burritos. He ignored Cavendish's infuriation that he wasn't following the rules, instead stating that knows there are rules, he just didn't always choose to follow them. Ignoring Cavendish's declaration that he would be reporting him for his actions, Dakota saw two children in trouble and rushed to the time vehicle to save them. The two of them worked together to save the children, with Dakota improvising while Cavendish used what he'd learned in the manual. The next day, Dakota is sheepish when Mr. Block reveals him to be Cavendish's new partner. He cringes, expecting the worst, only for Cavendish to put in a good word instead. Dakota is stunned but shakes his hand as they become partners. Initially, the two of them were given at least one mission together with no relation to pistachios, alongside a nice new car- only to have the mission end in failure after they accidentally destroyed Earth's second moon. After what was probably a series of repeated failures and disappointments, their boss assigned them permanently to what he calls 'Pistachio Duty'- which left them spending their days as nut guards. In spite of this, there are many hints that Dakota was, and is, capable of being a highly successful agent. This is shown through his ability to steal from Agents Brick and Savannah a number of times without their knowing- and by extension, his knowledge of advanced time gadgets in spite of being a 'third class' agent. Mr. Block, too, has spoken more harshly to Cavendish then he has to Dakota, indicating an imbalance in his frustration towards them. This is implied again in "A Christmas Peril", when the future Dakota of the alternate timeline is seen with a high-tech, fancy looking time vehicle as opposed to the 'outdated-lemon' he and Cavendish share as partners. Prior to recent events, Dakota has gone back in time to save Cavendish a vast number of times, as there are hundreds of Dakotas on the island. At one point, Dakota owned a tank full of fish, although his lack of research into proper species compatibility lead to their apparent demise. __TOC__ Recent Events Season 1 He first appears in "The Doctor Zone Files", giving pistachios to Milo and Sara at the Doctor Zone Files movie premiere. He pointed out that he had nothing to do with their pistachio stand blowing sky-high after Cavendish accuses him of sabotaging it, as Cavendish accidentally spilled some ingredients that jammed the broiler in the first place. They vanished after the stand blew up, much to Milo and Sara's surprise. In "The Note", he and Cavendish are selling pistachios during the parade. In "Party of Peril", he and Cavendish are chasing a flaming pistachio cart. In "Smooth Opera-tor", the duo made an attempt to protect the pistachios at the opera house by tying up the guy who usually works the concessions stand and leaving him in the basement. Then they tried to convince Milo to get a gummy bear instead of pistachios, but he wasn't interested. They were forced to comply but struggled to even dispense them. Vinnie managed to release it by accident with his foot and because of Murphy's Law, the other dispensers flooded the floor with pistachios, thus ruining their mission. In "Worked Day", Dakota was shown being fascinated by a lava lamp in the window of a pawn shop. Throughout the episode, he constantly tries to get Cavendish to agree on where to go for lunch while trying to complete their mission of transporting a pistachio truck to its designated warehouse. Upon seeing Cavendish drive them to a steak sandwich restaurant, he pointed out they were on the wrong B Street. While passing the hospital, their truck was pulled in due to the magnetic pull which stopped the device causing it. Dakota then decided on having hospital food. In "The Wilder West", he and Cavendish were briefly seen manning a pistachio cart in front of the outlet mall. In "Family Vacation", Dakota and Cavendish have a brief appearance when Milo and the Brulee family crash into the building they are currently in. Cavendish blames the accident on Dakota, chalking it up to "that attitude". In "Murphy's Lard", the duo is seen zapping into existence right by a pistachio stand in Lard World and pretending to be pistachio stand inspectors sent from "corporate". They went on to question the teenager working at the pistachio stand, called Henry, about the stands capabilities to withstand a flaming pig attack. Cavendish spends the episode setting up a globe-shaped defense mechanism around the stand while Dakota eats pistachios and practices different instruments, such as a harmonica, a theremin, and a clarinet. When they manage to successfully stop a flaming pig-shaped ride cart from crashing into the stand, Cavendish begins to take down the safety precautions around the pistachios. Just as the duo is about to leave the flaming pig-shaped cart is again flung towards the pistachio stand, this time crashing into it and destroying the pistachios within it. At Cavendish's request that Dakota "play him out", he takes up his clarinet and accompanies Henry on the banjo while Cavendish walks away. He and Cavendish are seen briefly in "Secrets and Pies" trying to stop pistachios from leaking out from a silo. When Veronica drives past them with Milo's pizza, the silo begins to leak even more and eventually bursts, causing a pistachio tsunami. In "The Substitute", he and Cavendish are transporting a glowing futuristic fertilizer to a pistachio sapling by Milo's school only for their quantum localizer to land them in a science class closet before running out of power. The fertilizer ends up mixing with another chemical to become a sentient blob, which grabs the pair and throws them out into the hallway. In "Time Out" Dakota and Cavendish end up bothering Brick and Savannah, fellow time travel agents. They found out that they are considered terrible at their job and that they were given such a low-level job because nobody else wanted it. In "We're Going to the Zoo", he and Cavendish are assigned to safeguard pistachios at the zoo, which excites him. While there, he tries to convince Cavendish that Milo is not a counter-agent. They make a wager where if Milo appears, the loser will fill their pants with pistachios and dance to We're Going to the Zoo accompanied by the winner. Soon after the pistachio cart they are guarding is knocked away; the cart spills over, and the giraffes eat the pistachios. Cavendish sees Milo, and Dakota keeps his end of the wager. In "School Dance", he and Cavendish are assigned to a pistachio farm, but Cavendish drags him to Jefferson County Middle School to observe Milo. Chad mistakes the pair for vampire hunters after Kyle Drako. They leave after Milo restores power and are stopped by Zack, Melissa, and Chad before they leave. He and Cavendish are scolded by Mr. Block for completely ignoring their mission. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", he and Cavendish are assigned to transport two boxes of pistachios using their new vehicle, a tandem bike. Cavendish looks on this as yet another case of being demeaned by his superiors, but he is distracted when the bike and pistachios are crushed by a runaway antique fire engine carrying Milo Murphy. Determined to find out who Milo is working for — since he is unaware that Milo isn't working for anyone — he persues Milo. They briefly interact with Milo and witness him saving a number of cats sent flying by the engine, and Dakota catches one that resembles Balthazar. The cat also demonstrates the tendency to mock him, both before and after the pair are thrown from the engine into a nearby pond. In "The Llama Incident", he and Cavendish are loading a vat of pistachio gelatin. It is emptied when a giant doughnut falls on the canister and it covers a nearby middle school girl. In "Missing Milo", Milo gets swept up into their latest pistachio mission and helps to save the future, specifically their headquarters' home time period of 2175. Dakota is the one who unleashed all the clocks seen in the time stream. The three met up with Milo's sister and friends, and they defeated the Pistachions. They tell their story to Mr. Block, who does not believe them. In "Star Struck", Tobias Trollhammer sees him and Cavendish on a runaway pistachio cart and thinks he is seeing a two-headed monster. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", he and Cavendish realized that they are the only time travelers aware of the Pistachion timeline. They decided that they must not save pistachios from extinction if they were to prevent it from occurring again. To that end, Dakota suggested a "ditch day" in which they ignore their assigned mission to protect wild pistachio plants from red-beaked crows. However, they ended up inadvertently luring the crows from their flight to the pistachios when they stopped for dinner. In using food to lure them to the pistachio plants, Dakota and Cavendish left them too stuffed to destroy the nuts, forcing them to do so themselves. After they were caught destroying the nuts and reported to Mr. Block, they were relegated to cleaning outhouses in the Renaissance, while Brick and Savannah were demoted to pistachio duty. In "Backward to School Night", he accidentally turned himself into a toddler with a futuristic device he stole from Brick and Savannah. The device also ended up turning Martin Murphy, Richard Chase, Eileen Underwood, and Ms. Murawski into toddlers, but they were all eventually returned to normal after Cavendish repaired the device. In "World Without Milo", he and Cavendish introduced themselves to Elliot Decker and admitted that Milo not existing was the result of them traveling back in time. Later, when Elliot awakened in another alternate reality that had five Milos, Dakota appeared with Cavendish to assure him that they'll fix it. In "The Race", he and Cavendish were seen in their car as Milo ran past them during the Race for Runts before Murphy's Law sent the duo back in time to the era of Sheriff Murphy — 1875. As they soon discovered, the entire town was completely populated by stranded time-travelers who just stopped trying to return to their own time (and Sheriff Murphy, possibly the only one in town from that time period). While he and Cavendish could agree saying 'reckon' was far too much fun, they refused to give up and doom the future to a pistachio-themed demise. Dakota realized that they can jury-rig a way to start their own time machine using parts from the other time machines, then that they could just start their own by picking up enough speed. They finally managed to start the engine as they plummeted off a cliff, and they arrived back in the modern day. They appeared in mid-air, without steering, so they crashed into the finish line for the race before Milo could cross it, dragging it behind them as they careened wildly out of view. (They also happily destroyed Brick and Savannah's pistachio cart.) In "Love Toboggan", he and Cavendish saw Milo and company fly out of the sewer on a jet-propelled toboggan. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", he saved Cavendish's life and had his past-self goes to an island populated by hundreds of himself. In "Fungus Among Us", while trying to get mustard off the steering wheel of his time vehicle, he inadvertently saved Milo and his friends when they were falling out of the sky. A message from himself appeared on Milo's phone, telling him about an intern in 1965. He, Cavendish and Milo headed back to 1965 and inspired Orton Mahlson to create Doctor Zone. During the filming of the pilot, a Pistachion named Derek and his minions revealed their plan to replace humanity with themselves. He, Cavendish, Milo, and Orton got into the time stream and made it to Milo's time two weeks later. They realized that Derek's plan had been put into motion and followed them to their headquarters. The four met up with Milo's dog and escaped into the sewers to find Professor Time, but ran into Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he and Cavendish learned about what would be the last Halloween and went trick-or-treating. He found a time grenade, a device that could erase time, and Cavendish told him to keep it somewhere safe. He then lost track of it and realized he was the one who erased Halloween. They tracked down the time grenade and saved October 31. In the process, they inadvertently caused February 29 to happen only every four years, creating leap years. In "A Christmas Peril", in 2195, he was a well-known pop star and no longer partners with Cavendish after getting in a fight over an egg roll. He went back twenty years to the Bureau of Time Travel's holiday party, not knowing Cavendish had the same idea. His first attempt to get them away from the buffet failed, his second attempt with a Velociraptor failed, and his third attempt with Hamosaur failed. He then teamed up with Cavendish to destroy the party to stop the falling-out. They used battle suits, Velociraptors, aliens in Santa suits, and a pirate ship to no avail. They then spoke with their past selves and got them to make up after seeing all the effort their future selves went through to stop the fight. The future Cavendishes and Dakotas vanish, and the present Cavendish and Dakota went to Milo's time for egg rolls. In a revamped 2195, he and Cavendish were at a book signing for their shared memoir. Season 2 In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Cavendish and Dakota work with Orton Mahlson and Doofenshmirtz in an attempt to take a time machine back to 1965 and end the invasion before it starts. Unfortunately, the group ends up stranded on an island instead, where Cavendish inadvertently discovers Dakota's secret. They then work with the Island Dakotas to fight against the Pistachion invasion. In "Snow Way Out", Dakota, alongside Cavendish, is forcefully transported to Mr. Block's office, where he sends them to the supreme tribunal. When they fail to plead their case, Dakota inadvertently exposes all of his illegal activity in a passionate attempt to argue against the judges. The two are then banned from time travel and banished to the past, where they help Milo and Zack get to school on time. In "Picture Day", Dakota is excited to go on vacation but gets an unexpected call from Bob Block, who informs them that they will be working for P.I.G. but gives them no further information. The two of them then end up boarding the wrong plane and end up in the Himalayas, where Dakota helps Cavendish get a picture of a Yeti for their new job. In "Game Night", Dakota, alongside Cavendish, interrupts Milo's board game when they run into his house and grab his kitchen table, promptly launching it into the air outside to plug up a deadly vortex. Afterward, the two of them join Milo and the others in a board game. In "Lady Krillers", Dakota cleans up trash while listening to music, only to encounter an alien in the garbage bag. He attempts to capture the alien with Cavendish but ultimately fails at the task, much to his partner's dismay. In "Disco Do-Over", Bob Block assigns them a mission that involves collecting lawn gnomes of alien origin from a sweet old ladies yard. Upon arriving, however, they find that the old lady is extremely possessive of the gnomes, and reacts violently whenever Cavendish and Dakota enter her yard. After finally collecting the gnomes, they learn that they're really alien droppings. In "Managing Murphy's Law", Dakota, alongside Cavendish, is assigned on a mission to clean up an alien device near a fast food joint. After getting information about it from an employee, they drive through an energy field radiating from the machine, which repeatedly causes them to behave erratically and lose their memory. After eventually realizing the cause, Dakota saves them by plugging up the leak in the machine with wrappers. In "Field of Screams", Dakota and Cavendish travel to a farm to retrieve a piece of alien rubbish. After being denied entry, they sneak in dressed as aliens, eventually succeeding in their mission. In "Freefall", Dakota co-pilots a plane with a banner reading 'PLEASE DON'T LITTER ON OUR PLANET!'. The plane is soon attacked by a drone, causing it to crash. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Dakota and Cavendish are cleaning garbage in the sewers when they encounter an alien device that causes them to levitate. Dakota captures it, but it causes them to float out into the open air, where he calls to Milo for getting help down. He heads back to the strip mall with Cavendish to present it to their boss. In "Abducting Murphy's Law", Dakota fails to believe Cavendish when he claims to have witnessed an abduction but goes along with his actions anyway. Eventually, Cavendish realizes that Dakota doesn't believe him and storms off. Dakota returns to the strip mall and tries to reason with him, only for Cavendish to suddenly pull out the Alien Amnesia Device, erasing his memory. When the effects of the device wear off, Dakota returns to their home to find it empty. He later runs into Doofenshmirtz while moping at Skate Ashbury. In "Look At This Ship", Dakota enlists Doofenshmirtz' help in searching for Cavendish. Rather than making any progress in his search, however, the two of them end up eating a lot, getting in an argument, and storming off, but later reconcile after overeating. In "Cast Party", Dakota, who'd broken his left leg, attends the cast party alongside Doofenshmirtz. When their turn to tell their story comes up, the two of them explain that they'd been having ice cream when a large sign fell on them. He then goes on to enjoy the party with the others. In "First Impressions", Dakota tells Doofenshmirtz the story about how he'd met Cavendish. In the flashback, he pushes his way into Cavendish's student time vehicle before taking them back in time to get burritos, much to the latter's annoyance. While there, Dakota spots two children in trouble and rushes to save them with Cavendish. The next day, he sheepishly approaches Cavendish as they're being assigned each other as partners, only to watch in shock as Cavendish puts in a good word for him. In "Parks and Wreck", Doofenshmirtz tags along with Dakota while he does his job collecting alien trash. Eventually, Dakota finds Doofenshmirtz laying boneless on the ground after he'd grabbed a piece of alien trash that liquified his bones. Unfortunately, Dakota ends up in the same predicament, and after returning to normal, calls his boss to tell him about it, only to have Bob Block disregard him and hang up before he could properly explain himself. In "Escape", Dakota continues to be deeply down over being unable to find Cavendish. In an attempt to find out what Cavendish was thinking, Doofenshmirtz makes a bizarre Cavendish-Platypus clone, which Dakota tries to interrogate, to no avail. Later, Milo, Melissa, and Zack come by and, upon learning that Dakota was looking for a UFO, remember that they found one. Upon arriving at the crash site and finding out that Cavendish might be there, Dakota raced onto the UFO and found him, quickly smashing the material he was encased in to rescue him. In "Milo in Space", Dakota tries but fails to save Milo from abduction. Afterward, he talks to Cavendish about his having gone rogue, and the two of them make up. The group then work to fix the ship to find Milo, and upon seeing the missing piece, Dakota realizes that the Alien Carburetor he'd found while working was the perfect fit. He helps the group get it into place and they fly to space, only to find Milo floating and unprotected. In "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", Dakota meets Loab after they bring him into the ship thinking he was Milo. Upon landing on the planet, he gets Cavendish to stop complaining about being there after reminding him how bad he wanted to be a hero. Later, he helps rescue Milo, and Dakota helps come up with a plan to get Milo to the Sphere of Calamity to save Orgaluth. Afterward, he helps in executing the plan, and they succeed in saving Octalia. Category:Character Histories Category:V